Diario de un amor
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Samantha se encuentra en tercer semestre de carrera conoce a una hermosa niña Carly que al principio cree que es mamona y sangrona sin embargo el destino se encargara de que cambie de opinion y se sienta atraida por ella.Basado en 1 historia real
1. Prologo

Hola yo aquí nuevamente con una historia medio extraña perdón por alguna faltade ortografía si la hay y bueno la historia está basada en hechos reales espero le entiendan y van a estar escritas desde la perspectiva de Sam como si lo contara a un diario tal vez después cambie el formaro.

**Diario  
Pagina 1 Prologo**

Valla manera de empezar este nuevo año, en un principio creía que por primera vez en años y después de mi hermoso tercer semestre de la carrera todo seguiría para delante ya entrada de lleno a lo que deseo dedicarme para toda mi vida. Nunca he sido precisamente una persona responsable cuando de la escuela se trata pero para todo lo que tenga que ver con desmadre parrandas y borracheras a mí nadie me gana.

Solo existe una debilidad en mi vida que nunca voy a poder superar y eso es ver a una hermosa mujer.

A decir verdad soy muy ojo alegre disfruto por completo de las bellezas que el cielo nos ha regalado y me tope con una mi semestre pasado, no recuerdo bien cuando la conocí yo llegaba como siempre tarde a mis clases para sentarme hasta atrás con un grupo de amigas y pedir los apuntes atrasados por lo que ni siquiera sabía quienes existían en ese salón, mucho menos tenía idea de que durante las prácticas del laboratorio se encontraba una mesa antes que la mía.

Hasta que en una práctica se acerco a ayudarnos a mi equipo a formar una base y poder echar el compuesto al caño sin causar algún desastre ecológico (tal vez exagero) pero si dañaría, al verla por primera vez la impresión que me dio fue de una niña bonita seguramente una princesita puesto que iba bien arreglada, pintadita sin parecer payaso, creo que unos mallones negros y un blusón, uñas largas el cabello perfectamente peinado hasta el último detalle muy bien cuidado. Sin embargo se comporto muy bien con nosotros cruzando un par de palabras conmigo más que con los demás, me arte y me fui a recoger los demás instrumentos lo único que quería era salir con mis amigos a jugar cartas o echarnos en el parque a platicar. Después me enteraría que había sido una escusa para por fin poder hablarme.

Pasaron los días y de verdad esa compañera jamás volvió a mi mente era un pequeño recuerdo de algún momento de mi vida era la única materia que compartíamos así que me sorprendí un poco que a las siguientes practicas me hablara bueno tampoco era la gran cosa, lo más que recuerdo que me decía era "que huevona", o "ponte a trabajar", claro no me quedaba callada y le respondía pero jamás se llego a una conversación.

Seguía interesada en otras cosas que una niña mamona.

Estaban a punto de empezar los curso de ingles que me permiten acreditar la materia de manera más rápida y fui a ver los costos como los horarios, resignada y fastidiada de que no podría tomar el curso nuevamente fui a la parada del camión que recorre la universidad para que pudiera acércame a la salida puesto que me encontraba lastimada de un tobillo.

Casualidad, destino, o como prefieran llamarlo esa niña de cabello negro y profundos ojos se encontraba también ahí esperando el mismo camión y empecé a preguntarme en sí debería hablarle o no. Mi mente se encontraba en un dilema ni siquiera la conocía bien como para llegar como si nada a saludarla una cosa es que en prácticas me medio hablara y otra que pudiéramos conversar de algo.

Llego el camión y decidida a pesar del dolor subí rápidamente me senté rogando que no me viera y que suerte la mía, me vio se acerco a donde me encontraba pues a un lado se encontraba un asiento vacío, "hola Samantha" dijo alegre y con seguridad.

Como rayos conocía mi nombre jamás nos hemos presentado ni tratado,¿ acaso una persona de verdad se puede aprender los nombres de sus compañeros de clases a pesar de que no se hablen y yo soy la única despistada y desinteresada de los demás?

No me quedo de otra que platicar con ella por primera vez entablamos una conversación ahora con la intriga de saber cómo se llamaba por más que quise recordarlo no lo logre.

Pase todo el día queriendo recordar su nombre cual era su nombre o en qué momento pudo haber ella escuchado el mío.

Tan mala memoria tengo que llegue al día siguiente a preguntar por su nombre después de platicarles la razón de mi repentino interés en ella.

Carly así se llamaba después de todo no era como aparentaba ser y empecé a tratarla más seguido en clases claro sin olvidarme de mis amigas.

Todo paso tan rápido en menos de un mes ya sabía quién era y paso de ser una persona más en la facultad sin importancia a encontrármela en todos lados.

Sin embargo nunca voy a olvidar ese día en particular que fiel a mi costumbre llegue tarde a clases junto con una de mis amigas Iliana no sé porque llegamos juntas pero solo habían dos lugares hasta atrás libres, entre nuestras amigas en común y Carly con sus dos amigas.

Yo quede claro al lado de la pelinegra que luego al verme empezó a molestarme que porque tan tarde que mejor no hubiera entrado, era una clase a medias importante puesto que si no pasábamos un examen tendríamos que hacer un último que estaba segura no me iría nada bien.

Preste cinco minutos atención a la clase debido a que empezaron a molestarme entre las dos Carly e Iliana mientras todos trataban de poner atención e ignorarnos o hacernos callar pero no podíamos era divertida la plática y la clase muy pesada y aburrida.

Hasta que el profesor me corrió de su salón o que hiciera el favor de callarme claro no con esas palabras pero al contrario de lo que quería lograr terminamos con un ataque de risa por parte de las tres.

La ultima practica de laboratorio sirvió para que la conociera un poco mejor llegaba de un arduo partido de fut ball contra la facultad de educación física, así que lo último que deseaba era entrar a pararme dos largas horas, que fueron más llevaderas gracias a ella. Carly se puso a platicar conmigo de porque estudiaba Ingeniería en Alimentos, que le gustaba cocinar y su sueño era volverse chef pero por cuestiones monetarias no podía costearse la carrera y que ahora estaba ahí.

De ahí en adelante cada que la veía por los pasillos la molestaba o nos quedábamos platicando un momento, era diciembre principios para ser más exactos y las clases terminaban el 8.

El último viernes platicando con ella me pregunto que le iba a regalar de navidad contestándole "un chocolate y tu" a lo que me dijo "también", nos pusimos de acuerdo para darnos el chocolate el siguiente lunes nos dimos nuestros números de celular por si no nos veíamos pactar un lugar de encuentro.

Jajaja algo que nunca sucedió no la vi ese lunes y no quise llamarle no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo todo paso tan normal.

Llegaron las vacaciones, las fiestas y no cruzamos palabra todo volvía a la normalidad como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

El regreso a la universidad fue pesado pues ese día solo tendría que asistir a una clases que me daba mucha flojera pero tenía que ir hice la promesa de ser buena alumna (que nadie me lo cree) llegue unos minutos antes de las once. Esperaba encontrar amigos que tomaran la misma clase que yo.

Y en eso apareció con una chamarra rosa a juego con su ropa igual de arreglada que la primera vez que la conocí, me vio sonriéndome se acerco a saludarme y darme mi abrazo de año nuevo. Platicamos como si fuéramos viejas amigas platicándome sus vacaciones y yo las mías, era extraño tratarnos con esa familiaridad pero me alegraba de alguna manera que se interesara por mí y me tratara como a su amiga cuando no lo éramos.

También nos reclamamos por el chocolate y quedamos en dárnoslo algún día que seguramente nunca llegaría y nuevamente el destino queriendo contradecirme llego en la mañana a dármelo y exigiendo el suyo que claro no llevaba, argumentándome que si no le daba uno mañana no me hablaría mas porque todavía que de buena onda no se lo comió para regalármelo lo menos que podía hacer era recompensarla con uno.

Los días fueron pasando y nos buscábamos mucho más para platicar o esperar a que nuestras respectivas clases empezaran ya que este nuevo semestre no nos veríamos en ninguna, incluso mis amigos de la carrera se ponina a platicar con ella o disfrutaban el pequeño espectáculo que hacíamos al cuidar que no me quitara mis cosas con luchas grecorromanas.

Durante dos semanas no tuve clases de Fisicoquímica* y Dibujo Técnico así que tenía más tiempo libre como para pasarlas juntas, todo ese tiempo sirvió para que dejara de ser la princesita a alguien que llamaba mi interés más allá del de una simple amistad es muy bonita podía haber por ella un balde entero sin problema, así que en mis momentos de ocio me pidió como un pequeña niña indefensa que la acompañara por una de sus amigas a otra facultad pues se encontraba estudiando Ingeniería Industrial, llegamos antes que su amiga y yo aun babeando por ella.

Nos encontró salude y empezamos a platicar con Linda es una persona interesante y completamente diferente a Carly ya que es fachosa que le gustan los colores llamativos y no le gusta arreglarse pues se encontraba sin maquillaje, de verdad todo lo contrario.

Y desde ese día así empezaron a ser mis días verla platicar con ella y esperar a Linda.

De esta forma podría resumir un mes de mi vida antes de llegar a mi verdadero problema haberme interesado en una niña con dueño.

**E**n esta ocasión lo dejo hasta aqui pronto lo voy a continuar de eso no hay problema la falta de inspiración aquí no hace de las suyas.


	2. ¿el principio de un infierno?

Ahhh que desastre es mi vida, me gusta una amiga muy linda que se la pasa atrás de mi esperándome o entrando a mis clases conmigo para echar relajo porque así no puedo poner ni tantita atención.

Se queda a alegrar mis días de diferente forma a mis demás compañeros aunque claro me gustaría que fuera menos ¿escandaloso?, no sé como nombrarlo pero sí que todos los que toman la clase de química se dieron una muy buena divertida al verme recuperar mis gafas y un sombrero la imagen que tienen todos de mi es de matona y que conmigo no se deben meter, sin embargo llega una niña bonita que es capaz de quitarme mis cosas sin el menor temor de que pueda sucederle algo.

Después de nuestra pequeña pelea a las afueras de los laboratorios nos sentamos esperando mi siguiente clase (rayos odio tomar todo mi horario tan tarde), tiempo que aprovecho para pedirme mi correo.

Se lo escribí en la parte de atrás de su libreta pues es algo complicado, le puse mi nombre para que identificara de quién era y partimos al salón donde tomo Balance de Materia y Energía.

A mitad de la clase un celular sonó y que casualidad que se trataba del de Carly, donde claramente leí Santi a ser sincera fue sin querer no quería ser chismosa (o tal vez un poco) pregunte quien era o si era importante y lo único que contesto fue que era Linda su amiga que la otra vez conocí, tomo sus cosas y se fue dejándome a mi bien enojada de que no fuera sincera y me dijera que era su novio porque según yo lo era pero bueno no podía reclamarle nada no sentía ser su amiga por completo y tampoco podía obligarla a decirme cosas que obvio ella no quería que me enterara igual que yo le escondía cuanto me gustaba.

Ahora me sorprende un poco que alguien que apenas y conozco me hable tanto no suelo ser una persona muy abierta siempre he sido digamos que la matona a quien siempre tienen miedo a pesar de que la imagen que tengo parece ser de una niña buena y linda con mi cabello rubio y algo rizado. Sobre todo no podía creerlo porque me mandaba mensajes preguntándome donde estaba si ya había llegado a la universidad que si me esperaba o me iba a buscar a mi salón.

Era extraño saber que alguien estaba afuera para verme y pasar tiempo juntas incluso empezaron a hablar de que había cambiado a sus amigas por mi ya que si salía tan temprano a mi me esperara, que personas más chismosas y celosas no es mi culpa que jamás hayan tenido una amistad así o mejor dicho que infantiles por si no se han enterado ya dejamos muy atrás los tiempos de la primaria somos personas mayores con madurez para dejarse caer en esos jueguitos.

Aauch creo que me mordí la lengua.

Pero no es por nada que mis fines de semana me gastara no se cuánto dinero en crédito por andarme mensajeando con la pelinegra rogando a mi celular que por piedad salieran los mensajes.

¿esto es una amistad? No lo sé, lo que si se es que me gusta y poco a poco me llama más la atención quiero pasar tiempo con ella con la esperanza de lograr hacerla verme de otra forma pero sé que jamás va a suceder porque hasta donde tenía entendido tenia novio desde hace tiempo con una buena relación.

O eso decía que maldición las mejores chavas ya estaban ocupadas y Carly no era la excepción.

De nunca hablarnos pasamos a vernos todos los días y buscarnos en todo momento hasta los fines de semana sabía que estaba ahí, aunque fuera solo para molestarme y levantarme temprano.

Nunca experimente una amistad así era algo nuevo en mi vida y sentía que me gustaba bastante.

El momento en que podíamos platicar mas a gusto era en la noches por el internet, siempre es más fácil escribir las cosas que decirlas de frente a los demás y eso nos pasaba mucho a nosotras, hasta que en un día empezó a platicarme de su vida la relación que tiene con su familia donde eran la típica familia machista y ella lo odia no quería convertirse en una de sus tías mantenidas y dejadas por los hombres que ella era una mujer muy fuerte y con carácter sorprendente.

POR DIOS! Era increíble Carly la imagen de niña indefensa no era en absoluto cierta hizo incluso que me gustara aun mas dios mío cada instante me enamoraba mas de ella.

¿dije enamorar? No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir enserio me estoy enamorando de esta niña linda, no he de negarlo está muy bonita y como he dicho babearía por ella un montón de baldes de 5 litros o una piscina entera jeje lo siento no me saldré del tema.

Me dijo muy emocionada que ya me había contado la historia de su vida y yo le preste atención sin chistar, que le inspiraba mucha confianza como para contarme.

Yo feliz con ese sentimiento me fui a dormir mañana seria un nuevo día y creía que a pequeños pasos podía acercarme más a ella tal vez solo tal vez podría pasar algo más.

Los días pasaron igual que siempre entre ratos en que nos veíamos en la universidad y otros en que platicábamos por masajes o por el internet.

A decir verdad fui un poco estúpida con cierto tipo de señales que me dio pero de verdad las deje pasar porque no las creí relevantes.

Dicen por ahí que uno sospecha cuando algo es diferente y yo lo sentía pero jamás quise hacerle caso no podía ser era como algo casi imposible.

O que podrías tu creer que pueda significarse que de la nada te salga con que tiene muchos amigos gay y lesbianas, pero que con sus amigas de la uní no puede hablar de cosas así porque son muy santurronas q incluso una de ellas le dijo que le dan asco las lesbianas y que si todos en la facultad de ingeniería química fueran como yo tan abiertos sería muy distinto.

Como pude ser tan estúpida era una insinuación de algo y no lo vi de hecho lo deje pasar bien estúpidamente.

Pronto llego un nuevo fin de semana e iba a ser cumpleaños de una amiga y para celebrarlo iríamos al karaoke se lo mencione a Carly por si deseaba ir, pero pues tampoco es que quisiera que fuera pero para no verme mal de no invitarla. Saldríamos el sábado así que me la pase mensajeando con la pelinegra avisándole sobre mi salida de a donde iríamos a qué hora y quienes. Lo chistoso vino cuando en la tarde me empezó a contar que por el Facebook Iliana empezó a decir que era un angelito de alimentos que tenia testigos de que me manoseaba y trataba de violarme(Carly, de otra historia algo larga), de ahí se desato una pelea entre ellas dos para que después Dianita otra amiga mía se metiera a defender a su AMORA (Iliana) claro de juego y yo como odio las redes sociales no cuento con cuenta y me queje con Carly que no era justo que me atracaran y yo no pudiera defenderme por lo que muy amablemente ella me defendió logrando que Iliana la culpable de esa pelea le contestara "claro la defiendes porque es tu amora". Esta ultima parte después será importante en el relato.

Ya era hora de partir al karaoke así que ya no me entere bien de que paso con esa pelea, sin embargo eso no significo que no siguiera en contacto con esa pequeña niña linda. Bueno tampoco le di mucha importancia estaba con mis amigos de la prepa tomando desestresandome de la escuela y cantando feliz de salir de la rutina respecto a nuestras salidas.

Tomamos cantamos reímos nos emocionamos cantando buscando canciones y jodiendo a la cumpleañera era horrible que solo hubieran dos pinches micrófonos cuando éramos como ocho personas.

Se preguntaran esto que tiene que ver con la historia con Carly, pues la verdad no mucho pero es como empieza la historia de cómo rayos termine con la pequeña esperanza de que podría llamar su atención.

A mitad de la noche mis dos amigas Laura y Carla se fueron al baño un poco extraño la verdad de hecho con Alfredo otro amigo empezamos a burlarnos de su conducta y de porque siempre van (vamos) las mujeres en grupo al baño, en eso alce la vista a la puerta del sanitario de donde salía Carla asomándose esperando a que le hiciera caso para llamarme con un acara un poco asustada o eso me dio a entender.

Me apresure a darle alcance y le pregunte qué había pasado asustada al no ver a Laura cerca, no dijo nada y después divise a mi amiga llorando con un dejo de coraje me sorprendió un poco habíamos pasado una velada muy padre que había pasado

¿tal vez una pelea con el novio?, no lo creo han estado bien y sus diferencias ya las dejaron atrás.

¿pero entonces?

"Elisa está embarazada, tiene 11 semanas" soltó de repente con lagrimas en los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta, ¿como sucedió? (claro que se como) solo que es la mascotita del grupo de amigos por así decirlo es la hermana menor de Laura y apenas tiene 16 años cumplidos no puede ser y en un caso así que puedes decir aparte de que le vas a dar todo tu apoyo que mas.

Después de eso la noche no fue igual de divertida que antes pero lo intentamos por mi amiga porque olvidara lo de su hermana y n se sintiera culpable ni mal ni que saliera a partirle la madre a Elisa porque siendo sinceros se que lo aria.

De haber sabido que aun faltaba una sorpresa mas no hubiera ido por principio.

Para cuando teníamos que partir a nuestras respectivas casas ya todos sabíamos que Elisa estaba embarazada todo estábamos sorprendidos pero yo aun me llevaría una sorpresa mas grande, salimos del lugar y nos quedamos un rato mas sentados en la banqueta y Carla empezó a platicar conmigo y soltarme una gran bomba.

"la única persona que he amado ha sido una mujer", no podía creerlo era verdad o un simple sueño que se convirtió en pesadilla, "y es que no puedo olvidarla" seguí oyendo pero no lo creía del todo, me confesó aquello y no creo que le fuera fácil así que yo le dije que también la única persona importante en mi vida había sido una mujer que por cierto perdí.

Pero esa es otra historia que no entra aun aquí, lo hará lo prometo.

Si eso paso el sábado yo todo el domingo me la pase muy zombi preguntándome en que momento llegamos a ese punto y como es que mi amiga de toda la vida no me hubiera contado antes de la mujer que le cambio la vida estaba demasiado concentrada en sentirme de alguna manera traicionada sobre su confianza que no vi cuan egoísta era al pensar de esa manera y no empezar a decir la comprendo y voy a apoyarla.

Ahora no era mi único problema aquel si no que Carly me mando un mensaje donde me decía que se iba aponer a tomar por un amor mal correspondido esa era la segunda vez que me decía aquello pero yo que podía hacer: decirle "no te preocupes aquí estoy yo", "soy yo la que si te quiere" claro q no sería muy tonto de mi parte.

No le dije nada y al contrario le pedí que se tomara una por mi pues necesitaba también un trago con lo que me entere un día antes puesto que aun no terminaba de asimilarlo, depuse me arrepentí porque verla así triste y saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla me mataba.

Y nuevamente sospeche algo raro pues en sus mensajes siempre me mandaba que era una persona esto y lo otro pero jamás dijo q "el" fuera digamos que jamás le dio un sexo en particular eso es un poco sospechoso o¿ solo yo lo creo así?.

Me espere hasta tarde con tal de acompañarla y se le bajara la borrachera aunque despertara después como zombi al día siguiente sin ganas de poner atención a mi hermosa clase de le roge porque fuera a sus clases por suerte así lo hizo aunque no creo que allá sido por mis suplicas porque aparte de todo me pidió que me esperara con ella hasta las 3 de la tarde a lo que yo estúpidamente le conteste que sí.

Salí de mi única clase del día y nos quedamos de ver en el parque que está detrás del edificio principal de la facultad, nos reunimos con todos mis compañeros para sentarnos en el parque y ponernos a platicar.

Un día antes quede con mi mejor amiga Wendy de vernos en mi escuela porque necesitaba platicar con ella pues es mi mejor confidente y la única que me entiende y soporta cuando estoy toda loca e histérica por cualquier cosita, porque aunque no lo parezca si necesito de que alguien me escuche soy un alma herida que vaga por la tierra con una sonrisa y con una losa que cargar de una imagen de maldita que a decir verdad no me molesta del todo porque si lo soy pero no como todos lo piensan.

Carly me dijo que se sentía mal que estaba cruda y que necesitaba algo picante a lo que le conteste que se esperara a que llegara mi amiga para ir a comer algo con bastante picante para su cruda a lo que me contesto que estaba alrededor de unos 20 minutos a que llegara Wendy para ir a mi casa.

De camino a mi hogar pasaron muchas cosas una de ellas que Carly se tropezara y yo me muriera de risa, se molestara me pegara en el hombro dándole la razón a Wendy ya que esta le dijo que cuando estaba conmigo siempre le pasaba algo o se caía o se tropezaba.

Debo confesarles que tengo muy mala memoria así que no recuerdo de todo porque salió en la conversación que mi mejor amiga es mi supuesta novia con la que ya llevo un año y medio o algo así, que tengo dos esposas y un esposo jejeje estoy rodeada de amor (aja si como no) solo cuando se acuerdan de mi o cuando mis dos esposas me reclaman su gasto pero yo que no recibo nada tampoco y como una es una futura abogada dice que nos puede demandar a las otras dos a porque eso si somos muy liberales y estamos en una relación polígama porque las tres estamos casadas entre sí.

Ooh rayos lo siento nuevamente estoy divagando.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos pusimos a platicar a Wendy le conté lo de mi amiga Carla al fin ella también la conoce que yo también le dije que me enamore de una amiga que jamás me correspondió y que solo me lastimo porque baje mis defensas y le di las armas para destrozarme, lo que paso en el karaoke con Elisa y la reacción de su hermana y muchas más cosas, obviamente Carly escucho no tenia de otra.

Así que cominos algo porque las dos amigas estaban muriéndose de hambre y como ya iban a dar las 3de la tarde y le prometí a Carly regresarla a la universidad nos apuramos para salir, durante ese trayecto termino en que Carly también era ahora mi novia, jamás supe en que momento paso de hecho se lo dije que yo jamás se lo pedí ni ella a mi así que no valía (como si yo no quisiera).

A medio camino le llego un mensaje de Linda el cual decía que ese día no la iba a ver porque estaba enojada con ella por ir cruda a la escuela y emborracharse en domingo así que regresamos a mi casa nos subimos a mi cuarto y seguimos platicando.

Hasta que Wendy tuvo que irse a su casa así que a escondidas le dije que esa era la chava que me gustaba que me la pasaba con ella casi todos los días y que poco a poco me era difícil estar con ella sin tener ganas de decirle que me gustaba a lo que solo negó con la cabeza y no dijo más.

La fuimos a dejar a su camión y después fui con Carly a que tomara el suyo.

Así fue como empezaba poco a poco a caer en un hoyo del cual hasta hoy no sé si vale la pena o no si estoy dispuesta a soportar todo si realmente soy capaz de hacerlo debo preocuparme por mi bien o eso dicen siempre pero cuando es más fuerte el sentimiento de cuidar a otra persona más cuando tú te estás desmoronando es fácil? se puede?

Pronto o nunca lo averiguare.


End file.
